dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
NEW HEADER TO HELP UR SCROLL OMG I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT ACTUALLY I ONLY THOUGHT MNO WAS GOOD BC IT LOOKED COOL AND THE REASONING WAS IT STOOD FOR Man Number One omg also someone suggested ToT afterwards I'm dying their reasoning is because, this translation from google is wrong but the signifier had something to do with being overcrowded oh shit someone also suggested IXI honestly would be okay with that too Marco XD IT WASNT GROPING OK I DONT KNOW WHY WILLOW ENJOYS TOUCHING BUTTS SOSNEONEBOINOEBENPE SHE'S A BADDIE Also someone commented "MAKE SAMUEL PART OF THE TOP 11 !!!" I would cry if this ended up as the group name even better, samuel doesn't make it but the name does Not a lot I meant for the irony but ur rite I'm slightly apathetic ALSO CAN U SEND THIS TO ME ON AMINO TYTYTY I just really love ong If you haven't noticed *cough* my avie keep changing *cough* I'M GOING TO QUESTION IT THAT DARIER IS BEING WOMAN HANDLED AND NOT BY DAAN ANOTHER HEADER AND ANOTHER ONG ALSO THIS BC THIS HETEROSEXUAL MALE CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH ONG GIFS THANKS AND THIS IM S C R E A M I N G I mean you aren;t wrong >.> ULGO SHIPJI ANA *SICK BEAT* YAAAS BOIII DONT WANNA CRY IS MY NEW JAM OKAY THE CHOREO IS THE BEST AND MOST PROBABLY THE EASIEST FORME SO IM GONNA TRY LEARNING IT THIS SUMMER. JOSHUA JEONGHAN SEUNGCHEOL JIHOON AND PRACTICALLY EVERYONE ARE SO FRICKIN PRETTY AND GORGEOUS AND AHHHH. AND H O N E S T L Y DUDE I WILL GO TO YOU MYSELF AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR KNEE FOR YOU JFC ;-; also yis pls me needs queen jisoo in my life <3 p.s new username whadduuuuuup hello yes i am vic. vic is i. i is vic. we are one. our souls merged together. ok that sounds weird, so i'm going to stop. we have to chat soon, love. <3 hold me pls i have responsibilities but im l a g g i n g im cry Dude You're back. What a surprise (in no ways should that be read as a sarcastic comment). We never got to do a decent rp here did we? Who and where depends on the char you wanna use while who goes first will be me. You picked the only year I don't have a char in and I can't chose any chars. So in Hufflepuff I've got Genesis Siyana, Marcel Graves (third year so) and Jarryd Summers. I've got two chars in the year above Apollo which are Rachel Griffin and Violet Jenson (I'm too lazy to make her page.) why hello there we need to talk soon :P it involves raising your count by like one... or ten... THREADS (can u start one @ my sandbox (not the jaye one, the other one) plsplspls) Rp So I posted on Porticus Imago and is there anything important about the start of your user name meaning all in Latin? Thing syndicates-warehouse. that's all. anyways. rainori rp? yes i shortened it. boohoo. ngl this is the perfect spot, but i don't wanna start it xD i suck at it smol reminder a reminder about as smol as you are: it's your post in torain. or rainori. whichever you prefer. heh. Question about Kate Heyoooo ^_^ So, apparently, Nora was in America over the most recent Christmas break, and while there Jason wrecked the car and she lost a leg because she ended up in a muggle hospital first. Anyway, my question is: is Kate still in America? She's almost 19 now so she isn't in school, so...idk XD it's Jay, btw :P 23:39, June 21, 2017 (UTC) THINGS *BLAKE IS MAKING A FRIEND... sort of lmao he's a rude ass but clueless kiddo i love him *TESSILLY JUST BECAME CANON WHOOP *ur turn here btw lmao <3 *I LOVE YOUUUUU lmao that's all bye dork <3 waIT ABOUT THE STONE BRIDGE PART I THINK I MADE A HECKIN MISTAKE WIKIA DIDNT LET THE EDIT GO THROUGH OKAY WIKIA DIDN'T EAT MY EDIT THIS TIME I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED i was hoping to surprise u n stuff but how could i have forgotten that you're always at the top of the stalking game, my tiny lil cute mudkip lmao whatta stalker i'm taking that as a positive remark? lmao idfk p.s. nice to know you haven't lost your stalking tendencies xD Models Please put time stamps on your model reservations. I'm not upset or anything, but for future notice, it would be great if you could do that please. It makes it a lot easier to keep up and manage the models. If you need help figuring out when you originally reserved, then I'm more than willing to help. Just let me know. Thanks! :) Edit: Never mind! :D Catty explained to me the whole model situation. I didn't know you could do that. I wasn't picking it up when I first went over them (but when I went back to it, I realized it's just a bit slow). I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! :S And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 05:41, June 26, 2017 (UTC) re: numbers one of each :) re: torain and also tbt Torain. Yes. Please. Where? also wot omg huge-ass tbt RE: tbh for the longest time I didn't know too because I found the lyrics on one of those aesthetic lyrics pics, but I ended up finding out and putting it on my profile anyway even though I haven't listened to the song yet (bc it takes me months to catch up on everything lmao). But ye, it's from 21st Century Girls <3 Incoming Hi-Hi Just deleted. Why? 03:52, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Lela has no problem with killing people, and she was raised in a werewolf Gypsy type thing, so... Yeah that's fine. she'd change her. 04:00, July 14, 2017 (UTC) bruhhhhh my phone got taken away from me so fml ft you are the mvp at chb bless you YES MVP and I don't know she said my phone was on vacations I'm like I just made some rl friends and all I need to make sure to keep them is a phone to plan and stuff so ???? yeah im mad af anyways hbu how are u sheepuro WTFFFFF OKAY THAT IS NOT OKAY no no line either so :c BUT WOW okay please don;t kill yourself because can't function without you + other selfish and not selfish reasons IM HERE 4 U speaking of I talked to my mom about insoles LMAO I may be getting some so fuck yeah added height. I promise when I get a job I will send you some and dreams become reality XD FT WHAT WEREWOLF STUFF ft I rlly want to talk privately with you abt stuff owls are so public riperoni aww jihoonie <3 I used to have Key w/ Jihoon as a model wayyy back when Key was a firstie and now since Key is the same age as theovasi, I decided to bring him back w/ Jihoon as a model xD. omg bless. didn't realize people remembered him at a all bc no offense to him, he was lowkey a v minor character and I was starting on my departure on darp lmao. but sidenote: it's let theovasi bang 2k34 xD. also I just picked a random gif from google search bc I needed it for my profile/category xD. New header bc break in messaging HELLO STALKERS WHOOP i bet it's mostly accidental stalking tho so yeaahh what times will you be up bc then we can coordinate when to be on chat lmao bc i still wanna chat SPOTTED YOU CAN'T HIDE jk you were probs lurking for a bit before doing anything so ye u can chat? XD I NEED YOU GIRL I've been traumatized for fucking life and I want to rant about it tbh ft I think you might find this funny af and if it were any other wikia, rp gold And an hour later I respond idk if ur still here a little r u here i have to go soon but i just rlly want to tell you whats traumatizing me before i repress it Convincing you >.> <.< So you have a slytherin <.< and there aren't many slytherin players >.> like, could use a beater or keeper to complete the team <.< *pushes peer pressure at you* ᵃᶫˢᵒ ᴵ'ᵈ ᶫᶦᵏᵉ ˢᶫʸᵗʰᵉʳᶦᶰ ᵗᵒ ʷᶦᶰ ᶠᵒʳ ᵒᶰᶜᵉ ᶰᵍᶫ ᵇᵘᵗ ˢʰʰʰ ᵖᶫˢ ʲᵒᶦᶰ I get u I accept the condition ft you should use bai just for the angst lmao bai jk jk I know you will find angst elsewhere Mission... Complete. Status: Feelings Are Inevitable. Meri's Regret Levels: Nonexistent. Thoughts: Feelings will always be there when StoneSmith is around. Dates I'm writting Drew but I forgot the dates/ages for things so if u could refresh me on *how old kress was when rher dad left permanently *kress is 4 when her dad starts sleeping in another house than his wife/family right? *If you could send me my plans from line bc it was complex and I don't want to miss shit (if not it's also cool) ty side note the best thing just happened I can now make gifs from instagram videos I'm l i v i n g https://i.imgflip.com/1svb3w.gif Rip rip sorry for all the typing ft also can you send me the story line for kress' dad and his mom coming together and him after disappearing I had two typewd down but we decided option two was better bc e more complicated Rip Sr.rry edit: nvm got it RE: I REALLY LAUGHED THATS SO TRUE SEND HELP REKGJBWKJBGWRKJ PAINTEDRED 13:29, July 22, 2017 (UTC) ASDFGHJKL ZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP AQSWDEFRFGRGYYHJU is how I feel ONE STEP AT A TIME I FEEL YOU HEY AT LEAST THE COLLAB WILL BE FOR NEXT TERM SO WE HAVE FOUR MONTHS TO PUSH IT OFF FT JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL THROW MANY CHARS AT YOUR KELSEY CHOW CHAR EVEN IF NONE SUCCEED IM JUST SAYIN EVEN MY GAY WILL GO STR8 not rlly but IM STILL THROWING CHARS AT HER/WHATEVER OTHER PRONOUNS THE CHAR MAY HAVE now to pump out more characters too lmao fml edit: fam have u listened to Taemin's flame of love? I think you'll love it also have you listened to yonghwaa's That Girl? Lyrically not impressive, but the song makes me happy for some reason so also he can't dance so it's the song to jam to bc the steps are simple KELSEY MIGHT BE IDK SHE WAS MY CHILDHOOD CRUSH FOR A LONG TIME AND I STILL HAVE A CRUSH ON HER SOOOOOO IDK I'M NOT SAYING SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN, BUT I AM SAYING THAT AS BEAUTIFUL AS SOLAR IS SHE IS MY FAV BC OF HUMOR BESIDES THE LOOKS SHE'S SERVING, SO IF WE WERE TO ANALYZE BY AESTHETIC ONLY, I MIGHT SAY I PREFER KELSEY'S AESTHETIC *dodges lid* Also have u listened to freal love? It's with far east movement, tinashe, and chanyeol. Idk if it's your style of music, may or may not be, but it's another song that calms meig when I'm feeling hella stressed and yee you did mention the song to me idk why but I was lowkey avoiding it? But it's really good so I just need to get over myself lol this is just me tbh i'm really sleepy rn so this owl might not even make sense and it won't be in straighht english (and also why am i sleepy it's 7PM LOL) there isn't any real point to this owl, kaso lang i was thinking about the owl you sent me yesterday tapos how i replied to it with something rly short AHAHAHAH it felt so nice, like saktong sakto na you owled me that bc idk, i was feeling a bit down and it was nice to laugh over something small a friend did naalala ko na sinabi mo noon na minsan nakakanerbyos ang pag-''iinitiate'' ng mga convo w other ppl. tbh ako rin LOL and personally i really like knowing when the little things i do make other ppl happy so ayun. u made me happy (ayieee) and if i'm gonna be even more real you make me happy a lot. i really hope you're happy as well bc i want all my friends to be happy, and if ure not, well, it's okay to be sad sometimes kasi everyone is naman and i have faith in you to be even stronger than the negativity that tries to kick you off balance. lol i bet u werent expecting this kind of response to a short owl thing!! REGARDLESS i think the main essence of this message is this: you're my friend, i missed talking to you because it makes me happy, and let's do it some more in the future mahal na mahal na mahal kita xo PAINTEDRED 10:57, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! WELL ON THE NOTE OF OWL paul probably wont ever introduce himself either so ripppp I'm imagining him having a discussion with his guardian one day like,"well, I think I made what you would call a friend. We always have fruitful discussions and she says hello to me in the hallway." gaurdian like "what's her name?" him like "That's an excellent question." Or he might call her miss Sassari because of teachers lmao O M G WHAT IF HE WALKED INTO CLASS THINKING HE WAS ALIVE heh doing it just need to ask lyss since only ghosts approved by the head master can be there edit:actually I'll just wait half way through the year so that way she can be in the middle of distracted Dude Up for an rp? Nearly Done Nearly done with Drew, doing finishing touches of his histroy and then imma work on personality. When ur awake tho if I could ask your advice on something tho rq